Chichen Itza
- 1). If you pass, your victory compels the men to perform a ritual for you; move the Omen to any space of the track without advancing Doom. If you fail, you owe a debt to the gods; lose 2 and 2 unless you gain a Dark Pact Condition. |Fail Text 1 = The men become violent, but you claim to be a high priest, wise in the ways of the gods ( - 1). If you pass, the men are humbled and invoke their gods on your behalf; close 1 Gate of your choice on any space. If you fail, they attack; lose 2 . |ID # 2 = 2 |Initial Text 2 = If you know the proper ritual, the scared well located here can be used to contact the Mayan gods who dwell in the underworld, a realm known as Xibalba ( ). |Pass Text 2 = Your request has been answered. Close 1 Gate of your choice on any space. In return, the gods demand a sacrifice! You feel compelled to dive into the well ( ). If you fail, you nearly drown before being rescued; lose 1 and 1 . |Fail Text 2 = The ritual backfires and a skeleton begins to crawl up from the well. You hope to hide from it ( ). If you pass, it performs the ritual that you could not; close 1 Gate of your choice on any space. If you fail, the creature finds you and attacks; lose 1 and 1 . |ID # 3 = 3 |Initial Text 3 = Chichen ITza is located on a plantation belonging to Edward Herbert Thompson. The mexican government has seized the land, accusing him of stealing from the ruins. You search his abandoned home for hidden treasures ( ). |Pass Text 3 = You find a strange object! Gain 1 Relic Unique Asset. You ask the local villagers for permission to take it ( - 1). If you pass, they reward your respect; gain 1 Boon Condition. If you fail, they call the police; gain a Detained Condition. |Fail Text 3 = You find a trap door that leads to a series of tunnels. Strange sounds echo from the darkness ( ). If you pass, you return with a lost treasure; gain 1 Relic Unique Asset. If you fail, you return pale and shaking; gain a Paranoia Condition. |ID # 4 = 4 |Initial Text 4 = Despite his wrathful nature, Yig can be merciful to those who show proper respect to his children. At this temple he was worshiped as the snake god Kukulcan. You try to show proper veneration ( - 1). |Pass Text 4 = You follow a snake-like shadow up the side of the temple ( ). If you pass, you reach the top and Yig rewards you; move the Omen to any space of the track without advancing Doom. If you fail, you fall down the steps; gain a Head Injury Condition. |Fail Text 4 = Serpent people surround you, and you ask for mercy ( ). If you pass, they can undo fate; you may move the Omen counterclockwise by 1 without advancing Doom. If you fail, you suffer Yig's curse; gain 1 Bane Condition. |ID # 5 = 5 |Initial Text 5 = You patiently spend the evening in the ancient observatory, El Caracol. From here, you search the night sky as stars and planets pass overhead ( - 1). |Pass Text 5 = The light from Venus reveals a hidden panel. Gain 1 Relic Unique Asset. Behind the object is a heavy stone dial ( - 1). If you pass, you may move the Omen counterclockwise by 1 without advancing Doom. If you fail, gain a Back Injury Condition. |Fail Text 5 = You fall asleep and dream of talking to an ancient Mayan astronomer about the stars ( ). If you pass, you awaken next to a strange item; gain 1 Relic Unique Asset. If you fail, your dream bleeds into reality; gain a Hallucinations Condition.}}